the puppy and the dragon
by deadlylove189
Summary: parnters with seto kaiba, abusing father and a boy who might end up like him. Joey wheeler dosn't have mush to hold on to except for memories of a boy he meet years ago.


Show: Yu Gi OH

warning- yaoi, slight cursing and limes Yah!!!!

Disclaimer- deadlylove189- I don't own any characters except for Nigel and Mingo, Joey -" stop molesting me moneybags" Seto- I can't help it, my pup joey- I"M NOT A PUP Seto- smirks "but you didn't denied that you mine" Joey blushes and is molest but Seto. DLNeko "to the story"

**The Dragon and The Pup**

'fuck wheeler' a eighteen year old whined in his head, Seto Kaiba was one of the most well known man in

the business and was the smartness in his class however no one BUT no one could ever touch him for

longer the a well placed hand shake. The problem was, however Joey Wheeler his partner for a forced field

trip assignment, said problem was sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. Joey was a few inches short then

Seto sitting or standing with mildly tame, golden brown hair that bushed up against his partners pale neck,

his small tan hands wrapped around the taller of the two like he was holding a pillow as Seto growled at

being used as a pillow. Suddenly he heard a wimpier past from wheeler's thin pink lips 'always knew he was a pup' Kaiba thought wishing he could see what his rival and secret crush was dreaming just before walking

him up. Whatcha what, moneybags?" the blond said in a Brooklyn accent before yawning and moving away from the blue eyed man, when he noticed what he had done in his sleep "whatever, mutt" the rich C.E.O

shot back waiting for a retort as usual but it never came as he realized from Joey's dazed honey brown eyes

that he want paying attention.

*flashback* teen year old Joey had just came home after playing at the park to hear screaming. Opening

the door to his house he watched as his parent fought in front of a small blind brown haired girl "I'm sick of you drinking" Joey heard his mom scream as he went to see his sister,Serenity who had begone to cry.

Quickly his mom graped Serenity and ran out the door as little Joey hear his dad yell out "who needs slut like you anyway?" suddenly he turned to Joey, all emotion gone "wha happen daddy?" the blond chibi asked, innocently as his fathers fist came crashing in to his face " it all you fault" he screamed before

beating his son in to a blood pile on the floor. The minute his drunken father had fallen asleep Joey ran out of the house to the park he was at. His legs gave out as he reached a tree near the park's opening and he

cried for what felt like hours till he heard a voice "hey pup, are you o'k?" it was a boy a little taller then him

"y- yeah" he said softly as the strange boy begin to tare at the bottom of his ragged shirt to clean the blood from Joey's face "what happen, pup?" the taller of the two asked as a card fell from his shirt pocket "m-my names Joey, not pup" the little blond said picking up the card. On the card was a black dragon "here's yeh

card back, Dragon" Joey said only to have the card be pushed back in to his own hands "you keep it, pup"

the strange boy laughed "I'll see you tomorrow night o'k?" joey's savior asked before running off leaving the little blond grinning in the moonlight *end of flashback*******. ** Joey gave out a sigh as he remembered the boy

from six years ago, heart broken that his dad had beaten him to much to remember his face "wheeler were here" Kaiba's cold voice ran over his ears like ice water waking him from him daydreams of the past

"dragon" he whispered wondering why the boy never showed up again, while finding two deep, Sapphire eyes looking at him almost as if worried before turning blank. As the two boarded off the bus Seto noticed

the sign "she want me to learn to socialize nicely here" the C.E.O mumbled also understanding that his

crush need to learn responsibility for common health, On the sign read "St' Redwood school". Their teacher

had dumbed them in a classroom of two to five year olds. Quickly Joey, who wasn't listing to the teacher spotted a child, crying in the corner of the room as they had just step in to the class during free time. The

boy was small with dark brown hair that reminded Joey of Kaiba' s and honey eyes like his balled up in the corner facing the door "hey, wha wrong?" Joey asked kneeling down to the kid, who suddenly leaned

forward to cry in to the blond teen's shoulder "Mingo" the boy said, as Joey pulled him off "who that?" their

honey eyes met as the boy kept silent "o'k fine don't tell me, I'm Joey by the way" he said hearing the small reply of the other's name "Nigel" he said softly "how about, I tell you a secret, if you tell me what wrong"

Joey asked before hearing a crash behind them. Seto had been walking over to joey till he was jumped by three little girls. Joey giggled slightly before turning back to Nigel "o- o'k" the five year old said "Mingo is this

kid I met who took care of me when my cut broke open, he promised to see me to day because he knows about..." Nigel trailed off " his my only friend" the brown haired boy began to cry again "shh it o'k, but.." Joey said softly before continuing "what dose he know?" Nigel stopped crying and told Joey he had to tell

his secret first. Whispering to the paler of the two's ear , Nigel gasped before saying" me too." suddenly someone tabbed Joey on the back. "Mingo" the brown haired boy cried out wrapping his arms around his friend. Mingo was a bit tanner the Nigel with bright blue eyes that were dark and covered by his blond hair

as he glared at Joey and held on to Nigel possessively. Nigel giggled at Mingo as he told him who Joey was and his glare dulled down, Mingo was about a year older and taller too " thanks for taking care of him"

Mingo said as he dragged Nigel away telling him about how he was going to live with him. Joey chuckled

sadly at seeing someone like him being saved when he wasn't "mutt, the teacher want you to read" Seto said ripping a pink hat off of his head and throwing a book at Joey's chest. Reading the title as he sat down the blond haired teen groaned "the dragon and the pup" the honey eyed boy said "once there was a

puppy, who master was so cold. Every day the puppy's master hurt him till he couldn't move till one day the puppy met a dragon" Joey really didn't like were this was going " the dragon was kind and smart and

promise to protect the puppy" 'of course' he thought angrily before feeling the cut from this morning open up "but the dragon didn't return one day, and the puppy waited and waited never knowing that his dragon had

been captured" Joey stopped there his cut hurting to much and his memories of waiting at the park night after night was making him emotional, he got up with the book now on the floor, and ran out the classroom door to the bathroom. Meanwhile Seto had noticed a red spot on Joey's shirt before running after him. The

blond pup was now on the floor of one of the stalls holding his slashed up stomach and hoping the blood

would dry up to stop itself from bleeding like all the other times till the stall door flew open and Seto Kaiba stood there in shock. Taking the blond in his arms the young C.E.O screamed for an ambulance "why didn't

he come back" Joey whimpered out, finally unable to control himself "Why didn't my dragon come" he yelled as Seto's hold on him tighten "because pup, I thought you didn't need me anymore" the taller of the two said noticing the shock on his rivals face as before Joey fainted the word's "my dragon" falling from his lips

as help came. Hours later Joey woke up in a hospital bed with one Seto Kaiba holding his hand "Seto I..." Joey said before being sshed "listen Pup, I'm sorry, after I met you Gozaburo came to the orphanage and I dueled him for me and Mokuba, he wouldn't let me have a chance to come see you and after his death,

when I first saw you with yuugi and all of them I thought you didn't need me to save you" the C.E.O said hastily "but I promise this time I'll get you away from your father" at that Joey shot up "how did you know?" the blond said " a little bird named Nigel told me" Seto smirked "he also said sorry for not keeping it a

secret" suddenly the blue eyed teen felt his heart flutter as Joey did the unthinkable. Joey wheeler was now kissing Seto Kaiba "Joey, why did ?" the taller of the two asked as his pup broke the kiss "I'm sorry, Kaiba" he said blushing, even before Joey had found out Seto was his dragon, the blond had fell in love with the

cold hearted man. Turning to see Seto's reaction he gasped as a huge smile covered his face before being ambushed by a flying dragon who smothered him in a very unlike Kaiba kiss then whispered in to Joey's ear

"I love you, my Mutt, my pup" the blond smiled as his eyes met crystal blue ones "I love you too, my Dragon" Joey sighted then said "but dad, my only family" the pup began to slowly take the out of his skin "I can't let

him rot in Jail" "yes you can wheeler, after all I will need help with Nigel" Joey looked up to see Seto by the door with a boy standing in font of it "Mingo's parents couldn't take me so this little guy made a deal with

me information on who's hurting you for a home" Joey's dragon explained as Nigel jumped at him "now you have a new family" Seto said to both of them as he came back over to Joey and kissed him on the lips again getting a eww from their son "a real family" Nigel said hugging them both.


End file.
